


In Heat

by kimaris



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, PWP, horny jaebum, horny yet innocent (not really?) jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum comes home to Jinyoung in need of immediate help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vina!!!! DID I SURPRISE YOU YET AGAIN? Also, I'm pretty sure only female kitties undergo heat (????) but for the sake of this shit porn, let's stretch the boundaries.

 

_“Daddy?”_

 

Jaebum’s breath stutters, his fingers twitches in anticipation as he looks at the younger and smaller male before him. Jinyoung’s voice sounds so painfully innocent, even if the word he spoken sounded so lusty.

 

Then again, maybe Jaebum’s just overreacting since he’s technically Jinyoung’s ‘dad’—well, he did adopt Jinyoung from that hybrid orphanage two blocks away from his unit and because sweet little Jinyoung is as pure as an angel, he settles with calling Jaebum, daddy, because he thinks it suits the older male.

 

“Yeah?” he manages to choke out, Jaebum immediately went home when he received a call from Jinyoung who was whimpering and sobbing through the phone just minutes earlier.

 

Jinyoung was sitting timidly on Jaebum’s bed, he’s wearing Jaebum’s shirt which comes out a bit too big for him, his long furry tail swishes lazily against the mattress and he’s looking up at Jaebum with those doe eyes and pouty quivering lips.

 

Jaebum can feel his sanity growing thin.

 

“Does it hurt so much, baby?” Jaebum asks, he approaches the catboy, feeling sorry for Jinyoung when the latter nodded solemnly. He reaches out and gently rubs the tip of Jinyoung’s left ear, it flicks against his fingers and Jinyoung purrs.

 

It’s the time of the month again and Jaebum doesn’t know whether or not he should feel blessed or tortured, because Jinyoung in heat means a clingier Jinyoung, lots of cuddle sessions and well, rounds and rounds of sex. However, Jinyoung in heat also means that he’ll be emitting those so called pheromones that never fail to assault Jaebum’s senses. He might not be as sensitive as Jinyoung’s kind, but the scent is strong enough to make him feel weak on his knees.

 

“Come on, show daddy how it is like.” Jaebum congratulates himself for being able to last this long, normally he’d have ripped off Jinyoung’s clothes and get on with it already, but today, today he feels like teasing his baby.

 

Jinyoung whines, he shakes his head and his ears flattened atop his head. Jaebum can see how Jinyoung’s curled fists tremble slightly in his lap.

 

“Baby,” Jaebum feigns a sigh, “If you don’t get up then daddy won’t be able to help you. Would you like that?”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head again. “N-No!” on shaky knees, he stands up and turns around slowly. Cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he feels himself leaking out more fluid, he shivers when he feels it trickling down the inner part of his thighs. Jinyoung sobs under his breath as he pulls his shirt up completely revealing his soaked underwear.

 

Jaebum gulps inaudibly, tongue peeking out to lick his unbelievably drying lips. “Well,” he moves closer and pokes Jinyoung’s hole through the thin clothing. “You’re messier this month, hm.” He says as he pushes his finger even more.

 

Jinyoung is wet as fuck that Jaebum’s sure he doesn’t need to prepare the younger male anymore.

 

The older male pushes Jinyoung’s underwear down, it’s sticky and filthy and Jaebum wants more. He didn’t give the younger male a warning when he surged forward to bury his face on Jinyoung’s waiting hole. Jinyoung yelps in the sudden pleasure, he falls on the bed, trembling in need.

 

Jaebum groans lowly, he spreads Jinyoung’s cheeks apart, exposing the other. Jaebum smirks, Jinyoung’s asshole twitches, obviously desperate to suck something in. The older male leans closer again, he licks a fat stripe from Jinyoung’s balls to his rim, his mind goes fuzzy as all he can think of is Jinyoungjinyoung _jinyoung_ —

 

“D-Daddy!” Jinyoung moans brokenly, all manners shoved aside as he pushes and grinds back against Jaebum’s face, clearly using the older male to pleasure himself.

 

Well, so much for Jinyoung being pure as an angel.

 

It’s not like Jaebum would protest or anything though, instead, he indulges Jinyoung by messily eating him out while he tugs on Jinyoung’s leaking and painfully hard cock. Jinyoung’s mewls and moans were lullabies to Jaebum’s ears and as twisted as it sounds, he wants more.

 

When he pulls back eventually, Jinyoung’s already far from gone. His pupils are blown wide, cheeks red and he’s even drooling. Jaebum chuckles at the sight, he wipes the trail of drool with his thumb and lets Jinyoung suck on his thumb when it was pressed against the corner of his mouth.

 

“Good boy,” Jaebum coos. “Does my baby want more? Hm, come on tell daddy what you want.”

 

Jinyoung moans weakly at his words, Jaebum cups his cheek and Jinyoung leans against the warm palm. “I-I want to s-suck daddy’s big c-cock” Jinyoung whispers, looking up at Jaebum with that innocent gaze once again.

 

Jaebum feels his shaft twitching in excitement. “What else? Come on, baby.”

 

“I-I want,” Jinyoung gulps, he lowers his torso even more on the bed, spreads his legs and at the same time, spreading his ass cheeks apart, fully presenting himself for Jaebum. “I want daddy to fff… t-to ff—ffu—“

 

Jaebum chuckles, this time it’s out of adoration. Jinyoung still can’t say the f word and really, what’s more adorable than that? He brushes Jinyoung’s fringe, leans down to press a gentle kiss on the younger male’s forehead and on the tip of his nose.  

 

“Alright, alright.” Jaebum says as his fingers trail down Jinyoung’s spine, Jinyoung mewls weakly at the feeling, making him arch his back even more.

 

“Daddy will _fuck_ you hard and rough just how you always like it,” Jaebum’s soft smile is a huge contrast to his dirty words. “Then I’ll fill you with my come, make you suck my cock clean after, because you’re daddy’s good boy aren’t you? You’d like that, yeah?”

 

Jinyoung leaks out even more clear liquid, he feels impossibly hot that it’s almost making him dizzy. Whimpering, he nods furiously at Jaebum’s words. “P-Please, pleaseplease _please_.” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for anymore, but all he knows is that he needs Jaebum inside of him now.

 

“Ssh, be patient, love.” Jaebum shushes him, his fingers now tracing Jinyoung’s rim. He inserts two since Jinyoung’s wet and loose enough. Jinyoung immediately tries to push back but Jaebum holds him still by the hips. “Stay still, kitty.” He warns with a resounding smack on Jinyoung’s ass cheek.

 

Jinyoung mewls, he tried to stay still and be a good boy just like what Jaebum wants him to be, but when he feels four fingers grazing against his prostate he can’t help but roll his hips indecently to make those skillful fingers pleasure him more.

 

“Fuck,” Jaebum curses from behind, he spanks Jinyoung two more times for being such a bad boy, Jinyoung moans louder in return. “And I thought you’re daddy’s good boy.” He pulls his fingers out, gaze dark as he stares at his wet and sticky fingers. His attention then shifts to Jinyoung who was looking up at him expectantly. Jaebum smirks deviously. “Maybe daddy shouldn’t fuck you at all.”

 

Jinyoung cries, “Nonononono! d-daddy please! I-I’m sorry, j-just, p-please daddy, pleasepleaseplease!” Jinyoung begs, he’s no longer bashful Jinyoung as he spreads himself for Jaebum once again. “D-Daddy please!”

 

Jaebum unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, pushes it down and steps out of them. “Ah, I could never resist you can I?” Jinyoung’s answer was a sharp cry when Jaebum smacked his palm flat out against Jinyoung’s pink, leaking hole.

 

When Jaebum enters him, Jinyoung started to cry harder because it feels so _goodgood **good**_ and _daddy I want moremore **more**_. The older male doesn’t even wait for him to adjust, he picks up his pace right away and fucksfucksfucks into Jinyoung with much vigor.

 

Jaebum has Jinyoung’s wrists in his grip, Jinyoung doesn’t complain when he pulls him back against his chest. The younger male lolls his head back to Jaebum’s shoulder, eyes closed and mouth open as he lets out a string of lewd _ah ah ah!_  while his tail wraps itself around Jaebum's thigh. Jaebum took the chance to feast on Jinyoung’s neck, biting and sucking on the smooth skin. After all, Jinyoung looks prettier with his marks.

 

“Fuck, _ah_ , so tight for me hm?” he whispers in Jinyoung’s ear, “so good for me babyboy,” he growls lowly when Jinyoung clenches tighter around him, producing even more squelching sounds of skin slapping against skin.

 

Jinyoung’s toes curl in pleasure, he feels his stomach tightening and he can’t help but cry and moan louder. “D-Daddy, ah daddy! F-Feels so g-good!” he turns to the side and doesn’t waste any time to messily kiss the older male.

 

Their kiss was just like their lovemaking, it’s filthy, messy and dirty. There’s too much tongue, too much spit, yet neither seemed to care. Jinyoung desperately sucks on Jaebum’s tongue like it’s the most delicious lollipop in the world. Jaebum lets Jinyoung do what he wants, he sneaks a hand in front of the younger male and when Jinyoung pulls back to mewl at Jaebum stroking his cock, the latter took the chance to bite Jinyoung’s chin then he’s tugging on Jinyoung’s abused lower lip.

 

“A-Ah! D-Daddy I-I’m—I’m--!!” Jinyoung always comes first before he can even finish talking, and Jaebum lets him. Lets Jinyoung dirty his hand with spurts of come, he’ll watch as Jinyoung make a mess of himself, he’ll watch as Jinyoung’s body twitch due to overstimulation.

 

Jaebum coos the younger male, “There, there, such a good boy.” His thrusts never falter and if anything, Jaebum’s fucking the younger male just a bit harder, a bit rougher and a bit faster. Jinyoung’s whimpering and crying for him to slow down, but Jaebum will have none of that.

 

Besides, it’s not fair if Jinyoung will be the only who’ll fully enjoy right?

 

When Jaebum comes, he comes while sucking another mark on Jinyoung’s neck. He urges the latter to spread his legs even more so he can bury his cock even deeper. He fills Jinyoung with thick spurts of come, maybe a bit too much that some of it trickle down Jinyoung’s thighs along with the clear liquid that served as their lube.

 

Jinyoung tries to regain his breathing, slumped against Jaebum’s chest, he feels the loud erratic beat of Jaebum’s heart and he can assure that the same goes for him.

 

Jaebum pulls out slowly, making Jinyoung shiver as he feels even more come dripping out.

 

“So,” Jaebum kisses Jinyoung’s still blushing cheeks. “You still want to suck me off?”

 

* * *

 **note:** HEYHEYHEY YOU! Ya kno what, Vina and I are actually planning on making a JJP shrine, well it was her idea and I suggested I can fill in her prompts so yeah. Unlike my story dump 'Sequential' This JJP shrine will--ofc-- be solely for JJP and I HAVE A FEELING that it'll be 90% porn and 10% cheesy af plot. Am I sorry? Unfortunately I'm not. Which also reminds me to tell ya guys, if you're ever following my story sequential, that I'll be updating really soon! (Maybe even a triple update bc y not) Also, for all jjp shippers there, if you have prompts leave a comment!


End file.
